


Goliath Soulmate

by betawhitewolf



Series: Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Soulmates feel each others pain before they bond, maybe Vax should have skipped sparing.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan
Series: Grog'ildan soulmate stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Goliath Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more fanfiction!!! I'll try my best to add to it and hopes it sparks some of you to write! ;0;

Vax was no stranger to keeping secrets.  
After all it was what most thieves were good at. 

But keeping who your soulmate was FROM your soulmate was a difficult task, or, well it should have been if his soulmate wasn't a Goliath with half the intelligence of a rock. 

Especially with how injured he can get he's honestly suprised Grog hasn't figured it out yet. 

But they've been travling together for a couple of months now and the Half-Giant seemed none the wiser, so Vax will take the win while he can.

After all he never knows when Grog will eventually figure it out and then whatever wierd budding friendship they have going on would crumble. 

Which was something Vax was oddly thrown off by. 

After all the Rogue was damn well set on keeping to himself so it made no sense to him, other than of course the obvious soulmate connection, why he was so attached to the Goliath. He's never needed anyone but his sister before and he'd like to keep it that way. 

But fate seems to be a cruel bitch to him which surprisingly comes in the form of the Goliath getting a good swing on the Rogue.

The group had taken up camp for the evening in a decently safe clearing a little ways off the road towards Kraghammer. Everybody had taken to doing their own things, either crafting, spell reading or eating while Grog and Vax kept watch. 

As the two of them talked the topic ended up on their fighting skills. 

Which without fail ended up in an argument that turned into a bet that ended up in a sparring match which wasn't too suprising with the way their converstation had been heading. 

Vax lowered himself to a defensive stance as he watched Grog a gleam in the Rogue's eye as the Barbarian grinned at him. 

"So we gonna do 'dis 'den?" Grog happily gruffs as he cracks his knukles.

Vax and Grog both ignore the worried and unhappy calls from the ladies.

"Of course big guy, on a count of three?" Grog's eager nod almost makes him laugh but he steels himself before he starts to count.

"1...2....3!" Vax waits as Grog charges him before he easily slips under the Golaith's large arms. 

Then the two of them settle into a dance of sorts as Grog keeps swing and grabbing while Vax very easily evades each attempt. 

But the rogue had a clumsy streak which eventually caught up with him as his foot caught on a loose rock and threw him off enough for Grog's fist to connect with his stomach.

Getting hit by Grog felt like horses stomping on his guts. 

The Half-Elf can't help the gasp that escapes him as he stumbles sideways, trying to get ready for the next swing that's sure to come. But instead all he gets is Grog gasping in shock as he grabs at his stomach like he had been the one to get hit. 

Then the two of them are just kind of stuck staring at one another until Scanlan breaks in, "So like are you guys done? Did Grog win in one hit?" 

Vax is quick to recoil putting on a fake air of intense pain as he holds his stomach, "yeah I think im going to heed my sister this time and not get my ass crippled by a Half-Giant." 

The rest of the group laughs as Pike gets up grumbling to herself as she heals the bruise that has already started to form on his stomach.

Vax is really not expecting Grog's voice to suddenly be so close to him, "'dat really hert." 

"Yeah it did, you're pretty strong man." Vax nervously laughs as he shoves his shirt back down after Pike finishes. 

Grog frowns at him and shakes his head in frustration, "No like 'dat HERT me!" 

"Oh, are you saying my abs are that strong?" Vax teases as he starts to walk away and back to his bedroll thats tucked into the shadows away from the fire. 

Grog growls in frustration as he follows, "No! I felt 'dat Vax! Like I've hit myself!"

The Half-Elf swallows as he continues to walk without responding wanting to be out of earshot of the others before they had this conversation. 

Grog follows still frowning heavily at Vax even as they reach their spot and the Half-Elf spins around to face him.

"Maybe it was sympathetic pain?" Vax offers trying to evaid Grog's questioning frown as it deepens. 

"I don' even know what 'dat means" Grog grumbles unhappily as he crosses his arms and straightens out to tower more over the Half-Elf hoping for intimidation.

Vax sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "it's like feeling bad on behalf of somebody else." 

Grog laughs at him as Vax lets out another sigh, "Yeah that was a long shot." 

Grog reaches out and pats Vax's shoulder, "I woulda kicked your ass back there" 

Vax's grins as he steers the converstation overly happy about being able to get away from the soulmate talk.  
And like most things Vax successfully evaids him figuring it out, or at least he thought so. 

But Vax always forgets that Grog practically tells Pike everything so as the group starts on their journey again the next morning he's pulled back by a very upset looking gnome and a confused Goliath. 

"Pike, Grog?" Vax easily greets as Pike lets go of his hand and frowns up at him.

"You and Grog are soulmates and you didn't even explain it to him." Pike states unhappily.

Vax tenses up as his instincts kick in for him to run.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Pike pushes.

Vax stays silent for a couple of paces before he deflates and sighs, he might as well have this conversation while there's a buffer between them, "I dont know, dont get me wrong big guy, your great, but I just couldn't see you really taking well to the fact that your bound with such a small person especially with me being male and all." 

Grog wrinkles his nose in confusion as he answers, "why does you bein' a guy matter?" 

Vax glances up at him with a raised eyebrow, "you don't really seem like the kind to be interested in men." 

Grog slows his pace only to unshamefully look Vax up and down clearly looking the Half-Elf up before he shrugs, "you gotta nice ass n' are pretty likea girl." 

Vax flushes bright red, tensing up as Pike chokes out a cried shout of "Grog!" 

The Half-Giant seems uncaring and confused as he stares between the two of them, "what?" 

"You can't just say that! Especially in front of me!" Pike cries out and Vax silently agrees with her.

"But it's true!" Grog responds back and Vax's instincts finally kick in and the Rogue tries his damndest to escape the situation. 

But sadly Grog catches on to him and easily catches his arm. "where ya tink yer goin?" Grog grumbles lowly.

Vax easily flashes the half giant a sharp smile as he tries to fight down the flush covering his face, "well nowhere it seems." 

Pike glances up between the two of them before she sighs and pats both of their calves, "you two need to talk, so stay back her and work things out." With that Pike walks back to the group, easily falling in beside Keyleth.

The two of them watch her go before Grog lets go of Vax's arm and watches the other. Vax huffs and grumbles as he rubs his wrist before turning his gaze up to Grog's, "I understand if your not really interested, the whole soulmate thing is overblown anyways." 

Grog just continues watching him for a second before he speaks, "but what 'bout if I am a little interested?" 

Vax actually stumbles completely caught off guard before he shoves it down and glance up at the Half-Giant, "really?" 

"I mean, why not righ'?" Grog says with an easy shrug of his massive shoulders. 

Vax raises an eyebrow sharply, "you do know I mean trying a relationship or working up to one right?" 

Grog nods, "Pike said 'dats what most soulmates do." 

"And you want that with me?" 

"I don' really know, neva had a....um..." Grog kind of pauses as he struggles to find the right word again.

"A relationship?" Vax offers and watches the Goliath brighten up.

"Yeah 'dat ting!" Vax cant help the puff of laughter he lets out before he takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. 

Reaching out Vax claps Grog on his arm and flashes him an impressive smirk, "let's see where things head, yeah?" 

Grog copies the grin on his face, "awright." 

The two of them easily fall into banter letting the soulmate thing slip behind them as they catch up to their misfit group. Both of their grins grow when Pike sends them an approving smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate aus are my bread and butter 😤👌🏻
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! Thank you for stopping by!


End file.
